Electrical cable which furnishes power to submersible motors is generally fastened to the well tubing or tubing string by means of bands or clamps. One elaborate form of such clamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,387 issued to Bush et al. on Sept. 11, 1973. During installation, operation and withdrawal of the submersible pumping unit, the tubing string can move within the well casing sufficiently to permit crushing and/or tearing damage to the cable. This movement occurs in vertical holes and is especially damaging in deviated holes as cable may be on the high or low side of the hole. If cable is on the high side there may be insufficient clearance. If cable is on the low side sag in the tubing may crush it. Such damage causes premature pulling of the motors, expensive repairs, and thus loss of production.